


Common Ground

by wintershelter



Series: Here For You [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mix of Show and Book Canon, Past Abuse, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Magnus runs into Jace on his way to see Alec. The two of them come to an understanding.





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Follows show canon but uses Magnus's backstory from the books because it worked better in this fic.
> 
> Takes place a few days after Alec and Jace's conversation in the last fic, but can be read as a stand alone.

Magnus made his way up the steps of the New York Institute, a little more sluggishly than normal, to see Alec.

He knew his boyfriend would be working late, he had been too. Valentine's demise and the subsequent stopping of the genocide of the Downworld had been a victory, but the fight was far from over. There were still many Circle Members in hiding and the Soul Sword incident was still causing some tension amongst the Downworlders and the Nephilim, but Alec was doing his best to rectify it.

Alec wasn't perfect. He'd made mistakes in both his professional and personal life, but he truly did do everything in his power to right said wrongs. It was one of the things he loved about the man.

It didn't mean he still wasn't frustrated that he had barely seen Alec in the past week because of their conflicting and hectic work schedules.

Magnus had ended up finishing up a bit early and opted to surprise Alec with dinner.

Magnus moved through the halls of the Institute with ease. He turned a corner and was nearly run down by someone, his quick reflexes saving him from from a head on collision.

“Whoa, sorry.” The man said, looking up at him with blue and brown eyes before recognition stole over his features. “Magnus.”

“Jace.” Magnus said in greeting. “Where are you off to in such a rush?”

“Nowhere.” Jace said with a shrug. “So, you here to see Alec?”

“Yes. I was hoping to surprise him with dinner.”

“That's nice. He's been working hard lately.”

Magnus nodded. “He has. And so are you, I hear. Alec said you've spearheaded the hunt to track down the rest of the Circle Members.”

Jace straightened up a bit. “Yeah, I have. We found another one of their hideouts today in Queens.”

Magnus nodded. “Well done.”

Jace offered him a tight lipped smile, gesturing down the hallway. “Well, Alec's in his office, so...”

“Right.” Magnus said.

Jace made to move past him, but Magnus held out an arm to stop him. “Wait, Jace. I've been meaning to talk to you.”

Jace put his hands in his pockets, his face steeled. “Yeah, what's up?”

Magnus decided to jump right into it. “Alec's worried about you.”

Jace gave Magnus a look. “Alec's always worried.”

Magnus hummed in agreement. “But he's not the only one. Clary and Isabelle are too.”

“What have you all been holding conferences behind my back?” Jace joked.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “Should we?”

Jace glared at him. “What are you getting at, Magnus.”

“Alec thought you died.” Magnus stated.

“Well, obviously he was mistaken. I mean, Valentine tried his best, but I'm standing here, aren't I?” Jace said with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Yeah, you're the poster child for being fine after almost being killed.” Magnus said dryly.

“Shadowhunters face death on a daily basis.” Jace said. “It's part of the job.”

“While that's true, Lake Lyn wasn't your average mission.”

Jace stayed silent, getting that far away look in his eyes at the mention of Lake Lyn. Being almost killed was enough to send the most battle hardened warrior in shock but to face death at the hands of someone who raised you... That was a lot of baggage to carry alone.

Magnus took a deep breath before speaking again. “You know, Valentine was a piece of work. The first time I ever really came face to face with him, he ran a sword into me.”

Jace's eyes widen at that. “What?”

Magnus gave him a grim smile. “It happened years ago, just before Uprising but that kind of... hate leaves an impact. Valentine caused a lot of pain and suffering for a lot of people through the years and you lived with him for many of them. And now he's dead.”

“Thank Raziel.” Jace said, voice monotone.

“You don't sound thankful.” Magnus observed.

Jace frowned. “If you think I feel anything but relief at his death, you're wrong.”

Magnus just raised an eyebrow in response.

Jace crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I don't. He tried to kill me and the entire Downworld. I'm happy he's dead.”

Magnus could hear the blatant lie in Jace's voice even if he hadn't seen the brief flicker of pain visible in Jace's eyes as he said Valentine tried to kill him. Magnus then steeled himself as he came to a decision that he hoped he wouldn't regret.

He briefly looked down the hall to check if they were alone. They were.

Magnus closed his eyes, taking a moment before he began speaking. “This isn't something I tell a lot of people but, when I was a boy and my... real inheritance was made apparent, my step-father took me down the river and tried to drown me.”

Jace was silent, mouth falling open a little bit at Magnus's blunt admission.

“Just as I thought I was gonna die, that it was gonna be it for me, my magic awakened. It lashed out at him, killing him where he stood.”

Jace swallowed harshly as he took the information in. “I'm- I'm sorry, Magnus.”

Magnus gave him a wane smile. “Even though my own step-father tried to kill me, he raised me and cared for me for years. He wasn't a good father... wasn't even a good man, but the fact I played a role in his death still caused me to feel guilt and sorrow over what happened.”

Jace shook his head. “You shouldn't. He tried to kill you, Magnus.”

“And you shouldn't either.” Magnus said gently. “But in my experience, emotions rarely follow logic. If they did, I doubt I'd be standing in the New York Institute right now in love with a Shadowhunter.”

Jace held up his hands. “Whoa, Magnus. I'm flattered and all but I don't swing that way.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, a laugh escaping him at Jace's joke. He saw Jace give him a smile in return and it felt genuine for the first time since this conversation had begun.

Magnus's face softened. “Well, I should be getting over to see Alec.”

Jace gave him a nod. “Best of luck finding him under his mountain of paperwork.”

Magnus gave Jace an amused smile, before reaching out a hand to touch his arm. “Take care of yourself.”

“You too.” Jace replied.

Magnus turned away but before he could get too far Jace was asking him another question. He said it so quietly Magnus almost missed it entirely.

“Does it get any easier?”

Magnus was grateful he wasn't facing Jace, so he had time to compose his face. He turned back to Jace. “In time. It'll never go away, not completely, but it does become... bearable. Talking helps.”

Jace nodded.

Magnus wasn't expecting a thank you. Jace was a Herondale and they were emotionally constipated men, the lot of them, so he was completely unprepared for the moment when Jace lunged forward to throw his arms around him. Magnus reflexively wrapped his arms around him, a little shocked at this display. He expected hugs like this from Izzy and Clary... even Simon, but never from Jace. It was only a testament to just how much Jace was truly hurting.

Jace pulled back from him soon enough, eyes cast downward like he was embarrassed by showing an emotion other than stony-faced stoicism.

Magnus afforded Jace the space to put his mask back on before he spoke again. “I know Alec's opened our door to you. Don't be a stranger.”

“I won't.” Jace said, voice a little rougher than normal. “See you around.”

“See you.” Magnus said.

Magnus watched as Jace turned and walked away. Once he rounded the corner, Magnus let out a breath. He hated feeling vulnerable and sharing his tragic backstory wasn't in his top ten list of favorite things to do, but it seemed to help Jace.

Magnus didn't imagine he knew the entire story. Clary had been as tight lipped about Lake Lyn as Jace, and he knew getting either of them to open up about it would be as useful as ramming his head against a wall, but opening up about his past was worth it if it offered Jace that little bit of peace. The peace that someone had even the tiniest bit of understanding about what he was going through.

Magnus visibly shook himself and made his way to Alec's office.

He rapped on the door before hearing the muffled, “come in,” before doing so.

Alec's face lifted in a grin as he saw who was now in his office. “Magnus.” He said, standing up from his chair.

“Hello, love.” Magnus replied, meeting Alec halfway in a sweet, chaste kiss. “Have you eaten dinner yet?”

Alec shook his head. “No.”

“Good. In that case...” Magnus snapped his fingers and a small table with two chairs and food from one of their favorite restaurants appeared in front of them.

Alec smiled, his eyes filled with affection at the gesture. “Thank you, I'm starving.” Alec rested his forehead against Magnus's. “It feels like I haven't seen you at all this past week.”

“Likewise.” Magnus said, echoing the sentiment wholeheartedly. After all the running around he's done in the past week, they've barely had a moment to themselves without interruptions.

“I'm sorry,” Alec said. “It's just every time I think I'm done, three other things seem to come up.”

Magnus lifted a finger to Alec's lips. “You don't need to apologize. In fact, if I recall it was me who had to run out in the middle of dinner yesterday.” Magnus gave him a light smile. “We're both busy people. Let's just take this moment to sit down and relax for a bit, shall we?”

Alec nodded but leaned in for another kiss, this one a little deeper as Alec tightened his grip on Magnus's waist. They eventually pulled back, breathing a little heavy. Alec stroked a thumb across Magnus's cheek face with a frown.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus wasn't even surprised by the question. Alec seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to knowing when something was bothering him.

Magnus soothed out some of the wrinkles in Alec's shirt. “I ran into Jace a bit earlier.”

“Did he say something to you?” Alec asked, a slight edge to his tone.

Magnus gave his head a small shake. “Nothing like that. Honestly, we just had a bit of a different conversation than I'm used to.”

“What did you talk about?” Alec asked.

“Valentine.” Magnus scrubbed a hand across his face. “I thought it would help if told him about what happened to me, with my step-father. It was a difficult conversation but I... I think it helped a bit, to know he's not the only one who's had a father figure try and kill them.”

Alec wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Alec knew how hard it was to talk about his past. It was only a few weeks ago that he had shared that part of himself with Alec.

“Thank you for doing that.” Alec said sincerely. “I'm worried about him.”

Magnus absently fingered the top of Alec's jacket. He didn't offer Alec any words of solace. Jace was... Jace. He tried to take on the world all by himself, not knowing or caring that there were other people ready to help him shoulder the burden. Only time would tell if he would finally realize he didn't have to go at it alone.

Suddenly, Alec's stomach grumbled and Magnus pulled back with a smile playing on his lips. “Shall we eat now?”

“Yes.” Alec said, releasing Magnus to take a seat.

Magnus let his thoughts wander to Jace again. He remembered the brokenness in his eyes and how tightly Jace's grip had been when he hugged him. Even as painful as telling Jace about his past in the middle of the New York Institute was, if revealing that helped Jace heal just that much more, it was worth it.

He felt Alec squeeze his hand, bringing him back to the present. He focused back on his boyfriend. There was still a crinkle of worry in his expression but it was overshadowed by the undeniable love and affection his eyes. That look alone was enough to melt away any remaining tension from his and Jace's conversation from him.

“I love you.” Magnus said softly.

Alec's expression only grew warmer at those words. “I love you too.”

Magnus smiled at him, feeling nothing but Alec's love wash over him.

He stopped thinking about Jace after that, giving his full attention to the beautiful man sitting in front of him.

He had done all he could for Jace.

The rest of the evening was for Alec.


End file.
